Smarts and the Dodger
by silversapphire
Summary: COMPLETED!! Two young pickpockets terrorize the Newsies. What will they do? **Think of this fic as a prolouge to others that are going to follow.**
1. Disclaimer and Introductions

NOTE: I own Smarts and Dodger! Yea! They are products of my imagination and as such are very scary-wait that's not what I meant to say…oh yeah I meant to say 'as such they belong to me'…yeah, well anyway…also I do not own the newsies…Disney does…except Mush…I own him too…I keep him in my closet and only let him out at night! Yea, Mushie!  
  
Anyway here's a little intro for Smarts and Dodger (if you need one for the other characters…WATCH NEWSIES!!)  
  
Smarts:  
  
Real Name: William Alexander Howell III  
  
Age: 10  
  
Occupation: None  
  
Family: Rich, neglectful parents  
  
Background: He lived with his parents in a mansion on the rich side of town. He ran away to get attention, ran into Dodger and decided to stay with her. Dodger named him Smarts, because he knew so much.  
  
Personality: Educated, mannerly, protective of Dodger, even though she doesn't need it.  
  
Dodger:  
  
Real Name: Unknown  
  
Age: 9  
  
Occupation: Pickpocket  
  
Family: Unknown  
  
Background: abandoned at a government run orphanage, and later ran away. She was in a gang of pickpockets until the leader died and then she was on her own. She met Smarts and decided to 'keep' him. She was named by Smarts for the Artful Dodger, a Charles Dickens character  
  
Personality: street-smart, but a prankster. She loves getting into mischief and knows the best way to pick any pocket 


	2. Getting Breakfast

Author's Note: I don't like writing in a New Yawk accent…it annoys me and it reminds me of the lisp this girl from the camp I worked at this summer…it was a very scarring experience…anyway…just imagine that they have accents.  
  
Oh, yeah…I love reviews…I also like constructive criticism and suggestion on what to do next! Thanks  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Come on, Dodger, let's go!" Smarts demanded. Dodger was once again taking forever to wake up. "We need to get out there and find someone! Our money ran out yesterday and we need to eat tonight!"  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming. You worry too much, Smarts. I'll get us some money, I always do," she said. Finally Dodger was ready to go and the two children headed out to find the perfect victim.  
  
The two children made an odd pair. Smarts was fastidiously clean, even though they lived on the street. He had straight blond hair and green eyes. He was very straight laced and somber. Dodger on the other hand was best described as impish. She had a dimpled face and brown hair and eyes. She was always had a smile on her face and a trick to play. The two children balanced each other perfectly.  
  
"Let's go get some breakfast from the nuns," Smarts suggested.  
  
"Ah, I can get us better food than that," Dodger protested.  
  
"You know you can't steal from the fruit stands. The last time you tried you nearly got thrown in the Refuge. You better just stick to people's pockets and stay away from the vendors," Smarts suggested. They walked on in silence trudging toward the nun's regular spot for handing out food. They were later than usual because of Dodger's reluctance to get out of bed and there was a crowd already there.  
  
They tried to squeeze between people in order to make sure they got their share of food. Just as Dodger was getting close to the front, a hand on her shirt stopped her.  
  
"Wait your turn, shrimp," a voice ordered. She looked up to see that the hand belonged to a boy only a few years older than her and not more than a few inches taller.  
  
"Who're you calling shrimp, short stuff?" she asked, indignantly. "You ain't that much bigger than me."  
  
"Well, I am bigger and I say wait your turn," he said rudely.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone," Smarts commanded.  
  
"What's it to you?" the boy asked. "She your girl?"  
  
"Hey, Snipeshooter, quit picking on those kids," another boy commanded. This boy was several years older than the first and obviously knew him.  
  
"But, Race, they were trying to cut in line," Snipeshooter complained.  
  
"So what, there's enough food for everyone," Race commented. "Leave 'em alone."  
  
Reluctantly Snipeshooter released Dodger's shirt. Dodger stuck her tongue out at him and raced off. She and Smarts reached the head of the line and accepted bread from the nuns with a smile and thanked them. They walked over to an alley to eat their meager breakfast.  
  
"Hey, Smarts, look what I got," Dodger said holding out her hand. Resting on her palm were five pennies.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Smarts asked.  
  
"That newsie that stopped me awhile ago," she answered with a smirk.  
  
"How do you know he was a newsie?"  
  
"Cause of this," she said, pointing to the inky smudge on her shoulder.  
  
"You know you're not supposed to steal from people who can't afford it," Smarts said sternly. "We only steal from people who can afford to have their money stolen and newsie definitely don't count."  
  
"Well, he was mean to me and I just couldn't resist. Besides I didn't take it all. There was a quarter in there and I didn't take it," she reasoned.  
  
"We have to give it back, Dodge. It's not right to steal from people who can't afford it," Smarts told her.  
  
"How are we going to give it back? We'll probably never see him again," she said.  
  
"If he's a newsie he'll be at the Distribution Center, so we'll go there," Smarts told her. "Come on, you're not going to get out of this, so just give up."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming," she sighed. They stood up and headed toward the Distribution Center. As they entered the square they saw the gates to the center open. They searched the crowd for the boy who had stopped Dodger. They couldn't find him but finally Dodger saw the boy that he had called Race.  
  
"I'll ask him where he is and you stay here," Dodger told Smarts.  
  
"Alright, but don't take too long. We still need to find money for supper," he told her as skipped over to the boy.  
  
"Hey, mister," she called out to him.  
  
"Oh, hey, you're the kid Snipes is looking for," Race told her. "You better get out of here before he comes back. He thinks you stole some money from him."  
  
"Oh, that was an accident. I didn't mean to steal from him," she said innocently.  
  
"An accident?" Race asked in disbelief.  
  
"Hey, kid," Snipeshooter said, coming up behind her. "I want my money back."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, here it is," she said as she handed the money over.  
  
"I'm gonna soak ya. That'll teach you to mess wid me," he told her.  
  
"Oh, please don't hurt me. I didn't mean to I swear," she said her eyes filling with tears.  
  
When he saw her tears, Snipeshooter instantly felt regret fill his heart. He didn't mean to upset her.  
  
"I'm sorry little girl! I didn't mean to make you cry," he told her. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Now why don't you stop crying?"  
  
She lowered her head and smiled to herself. That trick always worked on boys. While he was distracted, she kicked him in the shins and ran off.  
  
Race burst out laughing. "She got you, Snipe."  
  
"Well, I'm going to get her," he vowed.  
  
"Ah, leave her alone," Race told him. "Just admit she got you and go on, there's nothing you can do now."  
  
"I'll get her one day," Snipeshooter promised. 


	3. Picking the Right Victim

Author's Note: Thanks soooooooo much for all the loverly reviews…you like me; you really like me!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Later that day Dodger and Smarts stood in alley watching people go past and tried to find the perfect victim. They were having a hard time finding someone who met their criteria. They didn't steal from the old, the young, the poor or the handicapped.  
  
"Too poor," Smarts said about a beggar.  
  
"Too old," Dodger declared an elderly woman who was crossing the street.  
  
"Too young," Smarts stated about a five-year-old boy.  
  
"Too fast," Dodger said as a young man hurried down the street.  
  
On and on the people went, most of them too something for two children. Finally someone passed by that was just right in Dodger's eyes. He was a young man walking slowly along the road. He looked stiff and unused to the streets. Compared to the others walking the streets he was dressed nicely.  
  
"Him," she declared.  
  
"No, he's a newsie," Smarts objected pointing to the armload of papers he was carrying. "We said no newsies."  
  
"Yeah, but look at him. He's obviously better off than most newsies. Look at his clothes. Plus he's better than anyone we've seen today. He's a sitting duck!" she proclaimed. After saying this she ran off to follow him, not waiting for Smarts to make up his mind.  
  
She followed him a short way until he entered a crowd. She snuck up behind him and slowly slid her hand into his pocket. She by-passed his pocket watch, pawning things was too much trouble. She found a few coins and was retracting her hand, when suddenly his hand went towards his pocket.  
  
The boy grabbed her and turned toward her. She jerked her hand out from under his and ran as hard as she could in the opposite direction.  
  
She turned her head to see where he was; he was catching up to her. While her attention was behind her, she ran into a solid object and fell to the ground, hitting her head on the sidewalk. Everything went black.  
  
  
  
Another Author's Note: Yes, I realize that this chapter is short…very short…but on the other hand that means I can write the next chapter! Yea! Oh and btw please tell me you recognize Dodger's victim! If not I will come to your house and make you watch Newsies over and over again until you figure it out!! 


	4. The Dodger meets the Cowboy

Author's Note: First of all…thanks for the reviews. Since people enjoy my author's notes maybe I should make this fic one long author's note and forget the story…j/k no one could withstand that much of my incessant babblings and ravings…btw fair warning…this fic and any others that I post before Easter are written during chocolate deprivation…I gave chocolate up for Lent…please pray for me…anyway here is the next installment of my craziness.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
David watched as the girl ran straight into his selling partner, Jack Kelly. She fell to the ground, her head slamming into the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey, girl, are you okay?" Jack asked her, but he got no response. He bent over her and determined that she had been knocked out by her fall. At that moment David came to a stop beside him.  
  
"What were you doing? Why were you chasing this little girl down the street, Dave?" Jack asked in an accusing tone.  
  
"She picked my pocket. I was just trying to get my money back," David said defending himself. "Is she alright?"  
  
"I think she hit her head when she fell. Let's take her back to the lodging house so Kloppman can have a look at her," Jack suggested.  
  
"But, Jack, she's a thief," David protested.  
  
"So what? Most newsies have stolen stuff before. I have. Look at the kid, she probably only doing it to buy food," Jack said. He picked her up and carried her to the lodging house, while David trailed along behind. When he got there Kloppman was standing behind the front desk.  
  
"Hey, Jack what you got there?" he asked.  
  
"This girl hit her head on the sidewalk and she ain't woke up since. Do you think you could check her out?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, Jack, take her up to the sick room. I'll be right there," he told him. He ducked into the office to grab his medical supplies.  
  
Jack laid the girl on the bed and watched while Kloppman checked the bump on the back of the girl's head. Before long the girl stirred and began to open her eyes. As soon as her eyes were fully opened she began to scream. It was a blood-curdling, ear-piercing shriek.  
  
Jack clapped his hand over her mouth and said, "No one's going to hurt you. Now just stop screaming and I'll lift my hand, understand?"  
  
Dodger nodded. She tried to remember how she got here. It didn't look like the Refuge. She was in a small bare room with six cots lining the wall. She had no idea where she was or why she was there, until she looked to doorway of the room. It was the newsie whose pocket she had picked earlier. Then everything came rushing back to her.  
  
"I'm sorry! I had to do it! I have to eat!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What's she talking about, Jack?" the old man crouching next to her asked.  
  
"Well, Kloppman, I do believe this little girl picked Dave's pocket," the boy on her other side told the man.  
  
"I didn't mean nothing by it! I've gotta eat!" she protested, her eyes once again filling with tears. "I ain't got any other way of getting money."  
  
"Kid, you do the poor, innocent me act pretty good. You'd make a good newsie. In fact since you say that you don't have any other way of making money, that's what you can do. You can stay here at the lodging house and sell papes for me," Jack decreed. "You can't spend the rest of your life as a pickpocket. Before long you'll get picked up by the bulls."  
  
Dodger looked at him with a considering look on her face. "I'll think about it."  
  
"So, kid you got a name?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah I got one," she told him, defiantly.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
"Dodger. What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Jack and he's David. How did you get a name like Dodger?" Jack asked continuing his inquisition.  
  
"My friend named me that after someone in a book," she told him.  
  
"What book?" he asked.  
  
"Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens," David told him.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" Dodger asked turning toward him.  
  
"I read it once," David said with a shrug.  
  
"So did, Smarts!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Who is Smarts?" Jack asked.  
  
"He's my best friend. He's really smart; he went to school for four whole years," Dodger bragged.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Jack asked.  
  
"Probably at home waiting on me. When I go off to get money he waits there. He doesn't know much about stealing but he does all the counting and stuff for us," she told them. "Can he be a newsie, too?"  
  
"Sure he can. Where is home?" Jack asked, surprised that she had one.  
  
"We're not supposed to tell," she said, looking at him suspiciously. "Jim said if we tell people then they'll know how to find us and they might tell the bulls."  
  
"Who's Jim?" David asked.  
  
"He's the man who taught me how to pickpockets," she told them. "He was like the leader of all the pickpockets in our neighborhood. We were like a gang. He died last year and the gang broke up. I lived by myself for, um, well I don't remember how long. Then, one day I found Smarts sitting on a bench crying. We been friends ever since."  
  
"What was he crying for?"  
  
"Because he was lost." She stopped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Uh oh. I promised Smarts that I wouldn't tell anyone about that! You can't tell him I told you!"  
  
Jack laughed. "We won't tell. Now why don't we go get your friend and the two of you can spend the night here with us and then go selling with us tomorrow."  
  
"Okay!" she said hopping off the bed. "I can't take you to where we live, but I'll bring Smarts back here with me tomorrow and if we like being newsies then maybe we'll stay."  
  
"It's a deal," Jack told her. He spit in his palm and held it out. Dodger returned the gesture. "Meet us at the World Distribution Center in the morning."  
  
"Okay, I'd better go now," she said heading for the door. As she neared David she remember how she had gotten there in the first place. "Here's your money back. I can't steal from someone I know."  
  
"Thanks," David said. Then he paused, "Wait, if you give this to me how will you eat tonight?"  
  
"Oh, I'll figure something out," she told him with a grin. She ran down the stairs and out of the building.  
  
***  
  
Dodger skipped down the street and into her alley. She couldn't wait to tell Smarts the good news.  
  
"Smmmmmmmmarts!" she called out. "I got great news."  
  
"What is it?" he asked hopping down from the stack of crates he was sitting on. "And what took you so long?"  
  
"First I'll tell you the news and then I'll tell you where I've been. The news is that I got a fifty cents today," she said with a triumphant grin.  
  
"You stole that much from a newsie?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"No, I got from a man walking back from the lodging house. He was dressed nice, very fancy," she explained.  
  
"Walking back from the lodging house? Which lodging house and why were you there?" he asked.  
  
"The newsies' lodging house. I was there because I bumped my head and Jack took me to the lodging house," she told him.  
  
"Who is Jack? The newsie you stole from?" he asked.  
  
"No, that was David. Jack was the other newsie," she told him.  
  
"Which other newsie?" he asked completely confused.  
  
"The other newsie that invited us to be newsies," she said as if that explained everything.  
  
"Stop, Dodge, start over at the beginning," Smarts told her.  
  
"Ok, I was going after the newsie, David, and he caught me and chased me down the street. I ran into to Jack and fell down and hit my head. I woke up in the newsies' lodging house and Jack asked me if I wanted to be a newsie. I told him that we would try it tomorrow and see if we like it. Then I left and on the way back I got fifty cents from a rich man on the street." Dodger told him all of this in one long continuous stream. "So do you want to?"  
  
"Do I want to, what?" he asked.  
  
"Be a newsie, of course!" she said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"I guess so," he said with a shrug. "How do you do it?"  
  
"Jack's gonna teach us," she said. "We're supposed to meet them at the distribution center tomorrow morning."  
  
  
  
Another Author's Note: Well this has nothing to do with my fic but I had to share this tid-bit. While trying to avoid reading for class tomorrow I watched my Newsies DVD with the audio setting on SPANISH!!! It is hilarious…rotflmao…unfortunately, they do not sing in Spanish…just has Spanish sub-titles for the songs.  
  
Okay here's a little side note…I want your opinion on this Smarts: lose him or keep him? Personally I'm tired of him…he's really the weaker member of the duo…in a later chapter I will have an opportunity to get rid of him and I can't decide…so, you tell me what do you think of him? 


	5. Becoming Newsies

Author's Note: First things first…due to popular demand, Smarts will be sticking around…I'll just have to come up with something to do with him! Ok, next, as requested by Pocket Skittery got a smallish part in this chapter…(I had an opening)…several of you have made very good suggestions that I will consider in later chapters…thanks guys…and now on to the feature presentation!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next morning Smarts and Dodger woke up on time and headed down to the Distribution Center after grabbing breakfast from the nuns. Since Dodger had been on time that morning they arrived at the distribution center before the newsies. Dodger began to get fidgety; she had never been known for her patience. Dodger began to contemplate the statue they stood in front of. She scrunched up her eyebrows in concentration.  
  
"I bet I could balance on the top of his head," she thought to herself. As soon as she finished the thought she began to climb up the statue. She slipped off her oversized shoes to make it easier to climb. She climbed into Horace Greeley's lap and then onto his shoulders. She carefully placed one bare-foot on the statue's baldhead. Just as she was pulling herself up she heard a shout.  
  
"Hey, kid what do you think you're doing?" a voice called out. She looked and saw a group of newsies gathered at the bottom of the statue.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing?" she asked.  
  
"It looks like you're trying to get your neck broken," one of the older newsies told her.  
  
She just laughed and grinned down at the newsies. There was nothing that Dodger liked more than being the center of attention. She tried to think of a trick she could do to keep their attention.  
  
She gently shifted her weight, but had not counted on the rounded top of the statue's head. She lost her footing and fell from the statue.  
  
Instead of hitting the hard ground as she had expected, she landed softly in someone's arms. Startled she looked up at an older boy. He was blond, very fair and wore glasses. She fell instantly in love.  
  
"Are you okay, kid?" he asked as he sat her on her feet.  
  
"Y-yeah. Thanks," she stuttered.  
  
"My name is Dutchy, what's yours?" he asked finally.  
  
"I'm Dodger," she told him. "Jack's gonna make me a newsie. Are you a newsie?"  
  
"Yep," he told her with a smile. "Jack's even a friend of mine. That is if you're talking about Jack Kelly."  
  
"I don't know if Kelly's his last name, but he's the guy that looks like he wants to be a cowboy."  
  
"That's Jack Kelly," Dutchy told her. "He'll be here soon. He got held up at the lodging house, his girl showed up."  
  
"Jack's got a girl?" she asked.  
  
He laughed. "Jack's got a million girls. Why? Were you hoping to be his girl?" he teased.  
  
"No," she said wrinkling her nose. Then she asked, shyly, "How about you? Do you have a girl?"  
  
Before Dutchy could answer her question they heard a scuffle on the other side of the statue. All the newsies ran to see what the new excitement was. They saw Snipeshooter and a boy they didn't recognize rolling on the ground. Dodger, who recognized both Smarts and Snipeshooter, knew that she should probably break up the fight. She would hate for Smarts to get hurt on their first day.  
  
"I bet you a nickel that Snipes takes him," she heard one newsie say to another.  
  
"Ah, Race I ain't betting against Snipes," the other boy told him.  
  
"I'll take your bet," Dodger told him. She didn't think that Smarts could take the other boy but it was a matter of loyalty.  
  
Race laughed. "You're on, kid."  
  
They all stood back to watch the fight. Surprisingly, both boys were still going strong when Jack showed up.  
  
"What's going on here?" he asked. Without waiting for an answer he waded into the fight and lifted both boys off the ground. Holding them apart he asked, "What is this all about?"  
  
"He started it," they both claimed in unison.  
  
"I don't care who started it. I want to know why you were fighting. Snipes, you tell me what happened," Jack commanded.  
  
"This kid and his friend stole money from me yesterday," Snipeshooter told him.  
  
"We gave it back," Smarts protested. Jack looked down at the unfamiliar boy.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be called Smarts, would you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"My friend, Dave, had a little run in with your friend, Dodger, yesterday," he told him with a smile. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's around somewhere," he said with a shrug.  
  
"I'm right here," she said from behind them.  
  
"You ready to get started?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, we're ready," she told him. They walked to the front gates of the distribution center and reached it just as the bell rang.  
  
"Okay, Dodger, you're going to go with me, and your friend is going to go with, well, does anyone want to volunteer to take the kid around and show him the ropes?" Jack asked. The newsies looked Smarts over, he wasn't as cute as Dodger or Les, but with the scrapes he had gotten during his fight with Snipeshooter he looked ragged enough to get some sympathy.  
  
"I'll take him," Skittery finally piped up. Jack nodded; Skittery was fairly responsible, even if he was a little grumpy at times. He would keep up with the kid and teach him everything he needed to know.  
  
"Okay, so Dodger's coming with me and Smarts is going with Skittery. Let's go get some papes," he told them. Jack led the way because he had earned the right of getting his papes first every morning.  
  
"Hey Weasel, how's it going this morning," Jack asked the man behind the counter, as picked up a paper so he could peruse the merchandise.  
  
"It's Wiesel, Cowboy, W-I-E-S-E-L. Wiesel!" the man growled. "How many do you want?"  
  
"The usual plus another thirty for my new partner," he told Weasel, pointing to Dodger.  
  
"A hundred and thirty for the Cowboy and his little girlfriend," he told Morris. Morris slammed the papers down on the counter.  
  
"Hey, Cowboy, couldn't you get a girl your own age?" Morris taunted.  
  
Dodger broke in, "Like you can talk! You probably can't get a girl to talk to you with that ugly mug of yours."  
  
He growled down at her. She stuck her tongue out at him as Jack dragged her away, carrying their papes.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, kid," Jack said. "Show me again."  
  
Dodger gave a couple of realistic coughs and looked up at Jack.  
  
"Buy me last pape, mister?" she looked at him, tears pooling in her eyes.  
  
"That's good, kid, real good," Jack said with a grin. "You're a natural."  
  
"Thanks," she said with a matching grin.  
  
***  
  
1  
  
2 "Ok, first thing you gotta know is that headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes," Skittery told Smarts. "You got that?"  
  
Smarts nodded his head.  
  
"See this headline," Skittery said pointing to one that read "Mayor Shows Mrs. Roosevelt Around the City"  
  
"Yeah," the boy answered.  
  
"Well, now this is how you sell this one," Skittery walked out to the street corner and shouted. "EXTRA! EXTRA! MAYOR SEEN ABOUT TOWN WITH MARRIED WOMAN!!"  
  
Five people rushed up to buy papers from him. He did quick business and turned back to Smarts.  
  
"Think you can handle that?"  
  
"Isn't that lying," Smarts asked innocently.  
  
"No, it's just improving the truth," Skittery corrected him.  
  
  
  
Another Author's Note: Okay a few things in reference to Spanish Newsies and the Newsies DVD  
  
Stage: I totally agree the voices are hilarious, esp. Spot's  
  
Carly: I had to order my copy of the DVD through my local Hastings store…you might tried on-line at Barnes and Noble or even Amazon…personally I prefer B&N because you don't have to give your credit card out over the 'net. 


	6. I couldn't think of a title...so there i...

Author's Note: This is a short chapter…now that I'm done stating the obvious I would like to explain something. Yes Dutchy is probably about five or six years too old for Dodger…I realize this…I said that she fell in love with him NOT vice versa. Dodger has a crush! What Dodger feels is puppy love…come on, didn't you ever crush on some guy years older than you? I know I did. Now get your minds out of the gutter!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jack, and Dodger finished up early and headed for Tibby's. They reached the restaurant before anyone else and sat down at a booth.  
  
"So, kid, what did you think about being a newsie?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's hard work," she told him. "I mean being a pickpocket is so much easier. But at least being a newsie I don't have to worry about the bulls as much and I get to meet all kinds of interesting people."  
  
"So, you think you'll want to stick with it?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, as long as Smarts does," she told him with a grin as she began wolfing down her lunch.  
  
A few minutes later the rest of the newsies piled into the restaurant. Smarts ran over to Dodger and sat down in the seat next to her.  
  
"Hey, how did your selling go?" she asked.  
  
"It was alright, I guess," he said with a shrug. "How about you?"  
  
"It was great. I can't wait until its time for the afternoon edition," she told him with a smile. Dodger began studying the different newsies in the restaurant. Eventually her eyes landed on the newsie who had rescued her earlier. She jumped up from her seat and bounded over to his table.  
  
"Hey there, Dutchy!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, kid, how was your first day on the job?" he asked, amused by her enthusiasm.  
  
"It was great. I love being a newsie!"  
  
"That's good. Since it sounds like you'll be sticking around, how about I introduce you to some of the fellers?" he suggested.  
  
"Okay," she answered as she pulled up a chair next to him.  
  
"Well, these guys here are Specs, Pie Eater and Snoddy. They're close friends of mine. Over there is Race, Mush, and Blink. Those guys are Jake, Swifty, Snitch and Bumlets. Then there's Crutchy, Boots, and Snipes, but I understand that you already met Snipes," he finished with a laugh.  
  
"There sure are a lot of you guys," she said.  
  
"Yeah, well, really there's a bunch more, but these are the guys that are regulars in Manhattan," Specs told her.  
  
At that moment Jack walked up, "Hey kid, you ready to go get the afternoon papers?"  
  
"Sure Jack, lets go!" she exclaimed. They spent the rest of the day selling the afternoon edition of the World and then went back to Tibby's for dinner. Once they finished there dinner the newsies began to head toward the lodging house.  
  
"Bye, guys, we'll see you tomorrow," Dodger told him as she and Smarts turned to head down a different street.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jack asked. "The lodging house is this way."  
  
"We're going home," Smarts answered.  
  
"Don't you want to live with us at the lodging house?" he asked.  
  
"You mean we can?" Dodger asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course. We all live there. It's a nice place plus it's easy for all of us to protect one another if we all stay at the same place," Jack explained. They were startled at having been offered a place to stay. They looked at each other and began to whisper lowly. Smart shook his head a couple of times. Dodger looked at him stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest. Finally Smarts seemed to give in.  
  
Dodger turned to the newsies triumphantly. "We'll stay with you."  
  
  
  
Another Author's Note: The next few chapters will probably be short or at least shorter than my others have been. In fact I'm surprised at how long this fic is turning out to be, considering Smarts and Dodger were originally invented as secondary characters for another fic I am writing (I should begin posting it soon). 


	7. Um, yeah this is the sixth chapter...so ...

Author's Note: Another relatively short chapter, and no huge plot movements…although we do fast-forward a week.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning Smarts woke at his usual time. He hadn't slept this good in a year. For the first time in ages he was sleeping on a real mattress. It might not have been the highest quality but it was better than the ground in the alley he and Dodger had shared up until the night before. He began to soak in his new surroundings. The other newsies slept peacefully in their bunks all around the room. Someone was snoring loudly. The only movement was from Dodger who just seemed to being waking up.  
  
"Smarts, are you awake?" she whispered from the next bunk over.  
  
"Yes," he whispered back.  
  
"Isn't it time to get up?" she asked.  
  
"Well, outside it looks like the same time we always get up, but no one else is getting up," Smarts said.  
  
"I know, should we wake them?" she asked.  
  
"No, remember Jack told us last night that we should go to bed and that man Kloppman would wake us in the morning. I guess he just isn't here yet. Let's go ahead and get ready, then we can get the washroom to ourselves," he suggested.  
  
Dodger's face lit up. She had never had the convenience of a washroom before and the idea of sharing one with only one other person sounded heavenly. She jumped off the bed and quietly led the way to the washroom. A few minutes later the two emerged from the washroom; the bunkroom remained unchanged from when they had left so they crept down the stairs toward the front desk. The man they had met earlier was down there doing something behind the desk.  
  
"Um, good morning, Mr. Kloppman," Smarts said to him. The man looked up startled.  
  
"Oh, good morning," he said. "Aren't you two up a little early? The newsies usually don't get up for another ten minutes and I usually have to drag them out of bed."  
  
"We just got up at the same time as we usually do. We have to clear out of our alley early every morning or else we might be found," Smarts explained.  
  
"I see," Kloppman said with a smile. "Well how about you two go sit on the stoop until the rest of the boys get up."  
  
They followed his advice and went outside. While they waited Dodger pulled out her prized possession, her jacks. They sat on the steps and began to play. Smarts wasn't sure why he played jacks with Dodger, he always lost. She had been a pickpocket and therefore she had fast hands. His hands were slow compared with hers.  
  
They had been playing for fifteen minutes when the door was flung open and newsies came rushing out of the door. They hurriedly grabbed all the jacks and got out of the way.  
  
"Hey, I wondered where you guys were," Jack told them. "I thought maybe Pie Eater's snoring scared you off."  
  
"No, but it was awful loud," Dodger told him earning herself a glare from Pie Eater.  
  
"We're used to getting up earlier than you do," Smarts explained.  
  
"Well, anyway, we'd better get going. We have another full day of selling ahead. Today Dodger you stick with me and Smarts you can go with David. I would have had you selling with him yesterday, but he had to be somewhere else for the day. I think the two of you should get along great," Jack told him. "His brother Les will sell with you, too."  
  
"Okay," the two chorused.  
  
The crowd of newsies walked through the streets towards their breakfast and then the distribution center. Once they reached they got there they got their papes and headed out to go sell.  
  
"Hey David," Jack called out. "Here's the kid I was telling you about. Les, David this is Smarts, Smarts this is David and Les. I think the three of you should get along pretty well."  
  
Both groups headed off in different directions. Though Jack and David were partners they sold close together but in different locations. It was easier to get their selling done if they weren't right on top of one another.  
  
This continued for several weeks. Dodger sold with Jack and Smarts sold with David and Les. Smarts, Les, Dodger and Boots began to become friends. The four of them could usually be found playing marbles or jacks at the lodging house when the older newsies played poker or craps.  
  
One day while selling Dodger heard a noise coming out of a near by alley. Following the sound Dodger walked into the alley.  
  
"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Jack called out.  
  
"I think I heard something from down here," she whispered as she crept down the alley. She heard the sound again to her right. She bent down a moved an upside down crate. Underneath it was…  
  
  
  
Another Author's Note: CLIFF HANGER!!! Dun! Dun! Dun!  
  
What do you think is under the crate…come back for the next chapter and find out!  
  
In the meantime get out there and review…I need love! I need attention! I must feel needed! Don't make me cry!!! :o( 


	8. The mystery revealed...What was under th...

Author's Note: Okay everyone…fair warning, I am starting my Spring Break this Friday and so I won't be able to update until after that…I will be at my mom's (her computer has the world's slowest connection…I don't have the patience to do anything more than check email on that dinosaur). I will also be at my grandmother's (yeah, like she has a computer…lol) and in Vicksburg, Mississippi (which is my vacation, so hopefully I'll have better things to do than write fan fic. I'll write some the following week when I get back.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Oh, a kitten," Dodger exclaimed. Trapped under the crate was a small bundle of black, white and orange fur. Dodger gently picked it up. "Jack can I keep it?"  
  
"It's okay with me but you'd better check with Kloppman," he said with an indulgent smile.  
  
"Oh thank you, Jack," she cried. "Let's go ask him right now!"  
  
"First we have to finish selling our papes and then we can go see him, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Dodger settled the kitten into the large pocket of her skirt. For the rest of the morning she sold harder than she had ever sold before, which really isn't saying much considering that she had only been selling for a week. Finally all the papes were gone.  
  
"Jack, can we go now? Please?" she asked, excitedly.  
  
"Sure," he said with a laugh. Dodger hurried away in the direction of the lodging house. Jack trailed along behind her, amused by her enthusiasm.  
  
Dodger ran into the lodging house and up to the front desk. She called out, "Mr. Kloppman!"  
  
"Yes, Dodger what do you need?" he asked.  
  
"Look what I found," she said carefully extracting the kitten from her pocket. The kitten blinked sleepily at the two humans. She had been enjoying a nap in the warm pocket.  
  
"Well, ain't she a beaut," he said looking at the kitten.  
  
"How do you know it's a she?" Dodger asked.  
  
"Well, see the color of her fur. That means she's a calico, and calicos are always girls," he explained.  
  
"Oh, neat," she said with a smile. "Can I keep her here at the lodging house, please?"  
  
"I don't see why not, but you'll have to take care of her. Feed her; clean up after her and all that. Do you think you can handle that?"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Okay then. Now why don't you too head upstairs," he told them. Dodger climbed the stairs with her new pet cradled in her arms.  
  
"Hey, Dodger, what've you got there?" Dutchy asked her when she reached the bunkroom.  
  
"Hi, Dutchy it's a kitten. I found her under a crate in an alley near where Jack and I sell. Isn't she pretty?"  
  
"She sure is."  
  
"Are you going to keep her here at the lodging house?" Boots asked.  
  
"Yes. Kloppman said I could."  
  
"What's her name?" another newsie asked.  
  
Dodger paused. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet."  
  
"Well, you have to name her."  
  
"I know. I'll get Smarts to help me think of a name for her. He's real smart so he'll know a name for her. Where is he?"  
  
"He and Dave and Les will be here in a minute. They only had a few more papes when I saw them a minute ago." Specs told her. As he finished the door to the bunkroom opened and in walked Les, David, and Smarts.  
  
"Smarts, look what I found! It's a kitten! I get to keep her!" she yelled excitedly.  
  
"That's nice. What's her name?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"I don't know." He looked at the kitten in concentration. "I'll have to think about it."  
  
"What do you think, Dutchy?" Dodger asked looking at him.  
  
"I don't know. What about the rest of you guys?" he asked.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I decided to devote a whole chapter to the naming of the kitten…the guys will get to help…if you have any suggestions tell me…the reason for the introduction of the kitten will be explained at the end of the next chapter.  
  
One more thing…since threatening to cry didn't work I'll have to think of some other way to get more people to review…hmm, I could try bribery but I don't have anything to give anybody…no chocolate (remember I gave it up for Lent), no money (I'm a poor college student)…I guess I could offer fruit smilies (wonderful little sugar filled fruit snacks)…all right that's it…fruit smilies for everyone who reviews this chapter, just tell me do you want red, yellow, orange or grape? 


	9. The naming of the kitten + why I put her...

Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Now a pause as everyone weeps for joy…umm anytime now…oh well…on with the show! Thanks to Duchess for reviewing…you rock!! Smilies to you!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Dodger laid the kitten down on her bunk as the other newsies gathered around. They began to try to think up names for the kitten. The ideas thrown about ranged from ridiculous to frightening.  
  
"I know," Les piped up. "How about Ginger?"  
  
"Why Ginger?" someone asked.  
  
"Because the other day I sold a pape to a lady named Ginger and she told me that she lived in a cathouse. I thought we could name the kitten after her. By the way, what is a cathouse?" he asked, looking at David. The other newsies burst out laughing, as David turned red.  
  
"Um, I'll tell you when you're older." David muttered.  
  
"I don't think that it would be a good idea to name Dodger's kitten after a lady from a cat house," Jack broke in.  
  
"How about Pirate? She's got that little black patch over her eye, just like a pirate," Blink suggested as he adjusted his own patch.  
  
"She's a girl!" Dodger protested. "She's not a stinky pirate."  
  
"Pirates aren't stinky!" Blink objected. "Pirates are neat!"  
  
"You and your pirate obsession," Race laughed.  
  
"I know! Call her Manhattan!"  
  
"No, how about Fluffy?"  
  
"No, Tiger!"  
  
"Patches!"  
  
"Bluebell!"  
  
"Sarsaparilla!"  
  
"Sheepshead, you know after the racetrack!" (This was of course Race's suggestion.)  
  
Dodger didn't like any of the suggestions. She shook her head at most of them. The kitten just lay on the bed and slept.  
  
"She can sleep though anything," Dutchy commented.  
  
"She's sleepy," Dodger told him. Just then Kloppman walked in the room with a small bowl in his hand.  
  
"I brought up some milk for our little beauty," Kloppman said.  
  
"I've got it!" Smarts pronounced. "You can name her Sleeping Beauty! That's the name of a story my nanny used to tell me."  
  
"Sleeping Beauty," Dodger said, thoughtfully, looking at the kitten. "I like it! That's her name!"  
  
  
  
Another Author's Note: Here's a little explanation for the kitten…just about the time that I started my sixth chapter I had a minor personal tragedy…my cat died. I have had her since she was a kitten and her name was…that's right you guessed it…Sleeping Beauty. I decided to insert her in this story because I miss her. Okay, now that I've gotten all of this out of the way I think I'm going to try to go back to having a plot!!! R&R 


	10. Look! It's a rarely seen (at least in th...

Author's Note: I was ambitious and I went ahead and got another chapter ready to go…yea! Any who, this chapter hints at a plot…I know everyone except me was bored with the whole kitten sideline, but oh well too late now…I'm still not sure where this fic is going but if everyone will just fasten their seatbelts we can all find out together!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next day, Dodger headed for the distribution center, taking with her Sleeping Beauty or just Beauty as the boys had already begun to call her. Beauty dozed away in Dodger's pocket for most of the day.  
  
When Jack and Dodger went to Tibby's for lunch, Dodger snuck Beauty in to the restaurant. Most of the newsies were already there. Dodger and Jack at their regular table in the front with Dave, Les and Smarts.  
  
"What can I get you today?" the waiter asked.  
  
"The usual." Jack answered.  
  
"Same for me, except I want milk to drink," Dodger told him.  
  
"Milk?" he asked, uncertainly. The newsies never drink anything as remotely healthy as milk.  
  
"Yeah and can you bring me a little plate with it?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever you say, kid," the waiter said with a sigh and a shake of his head. He would never understand these newsies.  
  
When the food came Dodger took the extra plate and set it next to her on the booth. She poured a little of the milk in it and set Beauty next to it. The kitten began to lap it up.  
  
"She's hungry, too." Dodger explained to the other newsies.  
  
"Why don't you give her part of your sandwich?" Les asked.  
  
"Because she's just a baby and she still needs to drink milk," she told him sounding as if she had the experience of a mother of five.  
  
"Well, when can she eat real food?" Les asked.  
  
"When she's older," Dodger told him matter-of-factly. They finished their lunches and headed outside to sell the afternoon papers. Jack and Dodger got their usual amount of papers and headed down their usual route.  
  
"Hey, Jack I was talking with Race and I was wondering if tomorrow morning I could sell with him and go to the track in the afternoon. I've always wanted to see the horses."  
  
"Sure thing kid. I'll sell with Dave and Les tomorrow and you and Smarts can go with Race."  
  
"Thanks, Jack," Dodger said with a large smile. They finished up their stack of papers and headed for the lodging house.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Dodger was running a little late so she told the other newsies she would catch up with them. They were in particularly good moods that day and they left singing and dancing the whole way down the street.  
  
When Dodger finally got to the square seconds behind the boys. Near the distribution office she noticed a couple of girls sitting on the statue of Horace Greeley. They were watching the boys with interest.  
  
It wasn't unusual to see non-newsies in the square. Sometimes a newsie's girlfriend would come by to say hi or something, but these girls were different. They looked rougher than most of the newsie's girls. Plus she didn't recognize them as belonging to any of the guys. She walked in their direction wondering what they were doing there.  
  
The girls were vastly different in appearance. One girl was a tall full figured redhead, the other was a petite girl with hair as black as coal. Both girls wore pants, which was very unusual. The tall girl had her hair pulled back and wore a black cap, much like the ones that the boys often wore. The shorter one was bareheaded and her hair floated freely about her face. Also on the statue was a huge gray cat that was giving itself a bath.  
  
As Dodger got near she heard the tall girl say, "Who're they?"  
  
"They're newsies," Dodger answered.  
  
"And you are…" the tall one asked.  
  
"I'm the Dodger, I'm a newsie just like those boys. I can introduce you to them, all the girls want to be introduce them to the boys," she offered. It was true; in the short time she had been here she had often been asked to introduce someone.  
  
"That's okay, sugar. We were just wondering. Thanks anyway," the tall one answered with a laugh. Dodger shrugged and walked over to the newsies and began to talk with a few of them.  
  
"So kid, you about ready to go?" Race asked her.  
  
"I sure am. So is Beauty!"  
  
"Well, go round up your partner and we'll get you some papes and be on our way," he told her.  
  
As the gates swung open Dodger ran to the desk to get her papers. As she came back out again she noticed the girls were still sitting there. They were looking the newsies as if assessing them. Then the taller girl pointed at Jack and they both nodded. Dodger wondered what they were doing but she forgot about it as soon as Race came over to her.  
  
"Let's get these things sold so we can head to the races!"  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Valentine! Come on, Valentine! You can do it, baby!"  
  
Dodger watched the horses go round the track as Race cheered on his favorite. Race's horse never seemed to win. In fact whichever one he bet on seemed to come in close to last. This race was no different.  
  
"Well, that does for today, kids, let's head back to the Lodging House."  
  
"Okay, Race," Smarts said. The three of them headed toward the Lodging House.  
  
They reached it just as it got dark. They headed upstairs to the bunkroom. Dodger went over to her bunk and sat down. Dodger took Beauty out of her pocket and laid her down on the bed. The kitten looked up at her and meowed.  
  
"Hey, Dodger, how was your day at the tracks?" Dutchy asked her.  
  
"It was great. We saw a lot of horses and there were a lot of people and Race lost a lot of money."  
  
"Well, sounds like there was a lot of everything," Dutchy commented with a laugh.  
  
"I guess so,"  
  
"Did Beauty have a good time?" he teased.  
  
"Sure, she got to sleep the whole time," Dodger joked. It had quickly become a joke between the newsies that Dodger's kitten was aptly named. She slept almost constantly. They joked that she could have slept through a hurricane.  
  
"So are you going to go to Medda's with us tomorrow night?" Dutchy asked her changing the subject.  
  
"I really want to go. I've never been to a Vaudeville show before," she told him.  
  
"Well then you have to come. Medda is the greatest star of the Vaudeville stage to date!" Dutchy exclaimed with a grin. Dodger laughed at him. "So are you gonna come, kid?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Good. It wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
Kloppman opened the door and said, "To bed! To bed! Everyone in bed! You have to sell papes in the morning! To bed! To bed!"  
  
The newsies headed for their bunks. Dodger picked Beauty up and settled the kitten on the side of the bed on her pillow. She sat down and took off her shoes and stockings. She lay down and slid beneath the covers.  
  
"Good night, Smarts! Good night, Jack! Good night, Dutchy! Good night, guys!" she yelled.  
  
"Good night, Dodger!" the boys chorused.  
  
  
  
Another Author's Note: um…well…I really don't have anything to say here except, well…R&R! 


	11. A Night at Medda's

Author's Note: Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for reviewing, Duchess! You're the best! Sorry it took so long to update, but like I said I was on break. Now to answer your question…I can't tell you too much (it would give everything away) but those girls will become important in later chapters, but now on to this chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The next day the newsies were getting ready to go to Medda's. They all got a few less papers so that they had less to sell and would be through early enough to go to Medda's. They all met at the Lodging House and began to get cleaned up. They put on their nicer clothes and combed their hair. Going to Medda's was the most formal event the newsies attended.  
  
Dodger sat on her bunk watching the boys get ready for their night out. She played with Beauty until Jack came over to her bunk.  
  
"Hey, Dodger, what are you waiting on? Why aren't you getting ready?" he asked.  
  
"I am ready," she told him.  
  
"Well, we usually get dressed up to go to Medda's," he told her, looking down at the drab brown skirt she was wearing and the stained shirt.  
  
"These are the only clothes I have," she explained.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well it doesn't matter you look great," he told her. "Listen I forgot about something I was going to do so I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Jack left the bunkroom and went outside. He headed down the street in the direction of the Jacob's apartment. He got there in a few minutes and knocked on the door. Sarah opened the door.  
  
"Jack, you're early. I thought we weren't going to Medda's for awhile yet," she said puzzled.  
  
"We're not, but I need a favor," he told her. "You know I told you about the two newest newsies."  
  
"Of course, Les's new friends, Smarts and Dodger," she said with a nod.  
  
"Yeah, them. Well, you see, Dodger, she's always lived on the streets and she only has one set of clothes. So she doesn't have anything to dress up in to go to Medda's. I was wondering if maybe you had some things left over from when you were little that she could have."  
  
"Sure, Jack, just give me a second, and I'll see if I can find anything. What size is she?"  
  
"I don't know, little girl size," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Well, compared other girls her age is she smaller or bigger or what?"  
  
"She's a little smaller than Les," he said trying to be helpful.  
  
"Okay, I think I know just the thing for her," she said as she disappeared into the other room. After a few minute she emerged with a small package. "This may be a little big for her, but it should do."  
  
"Thanks, Sarah, this means a lot to me. I'll be back to get you soon, okay?"  
  
"Okay, Jack, I'll be ready," she told. "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye," he said leaning in to give her kiss. He hurried back to the Lodging House and ran into the bunkroom.  
  
"Hey, Dodger I got something for you," he told her handing her the small package.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Open it and find out," he told her. She ripped it open and pulled out a bright blue dress. It was only slightly wore and looked almost new. It was the newest thing that Dodger had ever owned in her life.  
  
"Oh, Jack, thank you," she said. She jumped up on hugged him. "Thank you so much!"  
  
"Well, David's sister, Sarah sent it to you. I told how you didn't have anything to dress up in," he explained slightly embarrassed. "Well, don't just stand there, go try it on!"  
  
She ran into the washroom and then into one of the stall. She changed into the dress quickly. It fit her just right. She ran back into the bunkroom.  
  
"How do I look?" she asked. The boys all began whistling at her and clapping. She turned in a circle.  
  
"You'll be the prettiest girl there, Dodge," Smarts told her.  
  
"May I have the honor of escorting you?" Race asked, holding his arm out.  
  
"Yes, you may," she said with a grin taking his arm.  
  
With that the newsies headed off down the street toward Medda's. They stopped along the way to pick up Sarah, David and Les. The group walked into Irving Hall and up to the balcony, the newsies' reserved seating on the nights they came. They crowded into the balcony and talked loudly while waiting for the curtain to go up on the opening act.  
  
There was a magician, a comedian, a juggler and a ventriloquist. Finally it was time for Medda to take her place on stage. The newsies became absolutely silent as they waited for her act to start. Dodger was on the edge of her seat. She had heard about Medda from the other newsies and she could hardly wait. The music started and the curtain rose and the music for "High Times, Hard Times"  
  
Dodger watched as the woman began to sing. She was dressed in pink from head to toe. Before long she had finished and everyone began filing out of the theater. The newsies waited until the other audience members had left. They then went back stage.  
  
"Hey, Medda!" the newsies called out.  
  
"Hello, boys! What's new?" she asked. Several newsies laughed at was obviously an old joke.  
  
"Hello, Medda," Jack said.  
  
"Hello, Kelly," she said, as he kissed her hand. "It was good to see you in the balcony again. It's been too long, since I've seen you boys."  
  
"We've missed you too, Medda," Jack told her. Dodger pushed forward to get a better look at the woman.  
  
"Well, who do we have here?" Medda asked as she caught sight of Dodger.  
  
"This is Dodger one of the newest newsies in Manhattan and over there is her partner in crime, Smarts. They joined us about two weeks ago."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you two," she said with a smile. "Did you enjoy the show?"  
  
"Yes! It was wonderful!" Dodger exclaimed, hopping up and down. The newsies laughed at her enthusiasm. Before long the newsies began to head toward the lodging house. They got there just in time for curfew. Sitting on the stoop of the building was a boy just a few years older than Dodger. He had bright red hair and a face full of freckles.  
  
"Hey, Robin, what's up?" Jack asked the boy.  
  
"Hey, Jack, I was wondering when you were going to get here. Where have you been?" he asked.  
  
"Medda's" he answered.  
  
"Oh, well, I got a message for you guys from Spot," Robin told him.  
  
"We guessed that much, Robin, what does he have to say?" Jack asked.  
  
"He wants to invite you boys to an all night poker game next week. He's inviting everyone from all the boroughs. Every newsie in New York is invited," Robin told them.  
  
"Thanks for the message, Robin. You want to spend the night here tonight or are you headed back to Brooklyn?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'll head on back. See you boys next week," he told them as he headed off. The Manhattan newsies headed toward the bunkroom.  
  
"Who's Spot?" Smarts asked Boots.  
  
"Who's Spot?! Well, he's Spot Conlon. He's the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York and probably everywhere else," Boots told him. "He's the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. That makes him the most powerful newsie ever."  
  
"Oh, he sounds scary," Dodger said.  
  
"Well, he is," Snipeshooter told them. Snipes had been sulking for the last week, ever since Smarts and Dodger had been allowed into the Lodging House. "He's six feet tall and has arms the size of trees. He soaks little newsies for fun, especially little girl newsies. He likes to throw them in the river after he's done soaking them."  
  
"He does not, Snipes. Quit trying to frighten them," Boots told him. Snipes glared at Boots for ruining his fun then turned and walked off.  
  
"To bed! To bed! Go to bed!" Kloppman yelled. The newsies scattered to their bunks. Dodger picked up Beauty off the middle of the bed, where she had curled up then Dodger got ready for bed and climbed under the covers.  
  
The newsies were excited. It had been a long time since Brooklyn had hosted an all-night poker games. All the newsies in New York came to them, even the younger ones, who were usually excluded from such events. Finally the newsies drifted off to sleep all of them looking forward to the game.  
  
  
  
Another Author's Note: Yep that's right everyone in the next chapter Smarts and Dodger will meet the famous SPOT CONLON!!!! Yea! You didn't think I had forgotten him did you? Well, never fear Brooklyn's here (or at least he will be!) While you wait in anxious anticipation for his arrival please (please, please, please, please, please, please) review!! 


	12. A Little Bit a Pokah

Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter…I'm still not sure about this fic…it's longer than I thought it would be and well, I'm just not sure where it's going but I'm pretty sure it's nearing the end. But in other news I have now surpassed my first fic (a Mighty Ducks one). I'm so happy…*does happy dance*.  
  
Anyway…here we go!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
For the next week the newsies were distracted as they sold. They were all gearing up to go to Brooklyn. Some bought fewer papes so they wouldn't have to worry about losing money if they had to eat them. Others bought more papes so they would have more money to bet. Race didn't go to the track for the first time in months so that he would have money to bet at the poker game. The excitement level at the lodging house that week was very high. Brooklyn poker games were often the highlight of the newsies' month.  
  
On the night of the game, they all left in a big group, it was safer to travel that way at night. Smarts and Dodger were both excited about the poker game but not because they enjoyed poker, instead they were excited about going to Brooklyn. Dodger had never been to Brooklyn, it was too dangerous for smaller kids to risk it alone. Smarts had never been there because he had never been anywhere outside of Manhattan.  
  
When they reached the Brooklyn Lodging House Robin greeted them outside the building.  
  
"Hey, Manhattan, took you guys long enough to get here," he said. "We though you were going to be no-shows."  
  
Jack just shrugged. The newsies began filing in the house. There were several games already in progress. The Manhattan newsies dispersed through out the room, chatting with friends from other boroughs, watching games, joining in when they could.  
  
The younger newsies who didn't want to play were expected to stay out of the way. They either played games like marbles or watched the poker games. Dodger played with some of the younger newsies and then watched the older ones play poker for a while.  
  
Before long she became bored with the poker game and went out side and sat down next to the front steps and leaned against the railing. She looked up at the sky and tried to pick out stars.  
  
As Dodger sat there she heard the door open and two people come out onto the front steps of the lodging house. They were hidden from her view by the high cement sides of the steps. She tried to listen to see if she could tell who it was.  
  
"So, Spot, what's did you want to talk to me about?" a voice asked. She recognized it as Jack's voice.  
  
"Well, Jackie-boy, I need to ask you. Do you have any new newsies living with you in Manhattan?" another voice asked. This one Dodger didn't recognize.  
  
"Yeah, I got a couple. A girl and a boy that came in a couple of weeks ago," Jack said. "Why?"  
  
"Well, it seems that there are a couple of new girl newsies that are poaching on my territory. Could one of these girls be your girl?" the voice asked.  
  
"No, I sell with Dodger everyday," Jack told him. "Except one day last week that she sold with Race and went to the track with him. What do the poachers look like?"  
  
"Well, River had a run in with them a couple of days ago. One was a tall redhead and the other was a short brunette," the voice said. "Both of them were wearing pants."  
  
"I know who you're talking about!" Dodger exclaimed, standing up. "I saw them a week or so ago."  
  
Both Jack and the other boy jumped at her voice coming unexpectedly from below them. Years of street training had both of them going into defensive stances. Jack relaxed when he saw who it was.  
  
"You know who Spot's talking about, Dodger?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I saw them at the square a few weeks ago. I even talked to them," she told them with a grin.  
  
"What did you say to them?" the boy called Spot asked her.  
  
"Well, I heard one ask the other who you guys were. I told them you were newsies and I even offered to introduce them. They said that was okay and then I left."  
  
"Can you tell us anything else about them?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well they were both pretty and the tall one had an accent," she told them.  
  
"What kind of accent?" Spot asked her.  
  
"I don't know I never heard it before. She talked slow, and she called me sugar, but she said it funny, like sugah" Dodger said drawling the word out. "She said wondering, funny too, sort of like wanderin'."  
  
"Sounds like she was from the south," Jack commented to Spot.  
  
"That would go along with what River said. He told me she called him a Yankee." Turning back to Dodger he asked, "What about the other one? Did she talk like that too?"  
  
"She didn't talk at all, but I noticed that she looked a little like those people in your book about Santa Fe, Jack."  
  
"You mean she looked like a cowboy," he said.  
  
"No the other people, the ones who don't wear hardly any clothes and lots of feathers, except she had on clothes. They were boy's clothes, but still clothes."  
  
"What people aren't hardly wearing any clothes in your book, Jack?" Spot asked bewildered. Jack took the book out and flipped to a page.  
  
"Is this the people you're talking about?" he asked, pointing to a picture of an Indian.  
  
"Yeah, that's what she looked like, except she was wearing normal clothes."  
  
"Okay, so you've got poachers. One is a southerner and the other is an Indian. They both wear pants. And that's all we know about them." Jack said.  
  
"They also have a cat, a big gray cat," Dodger told them. "At least it was there with them the day I saw them and it left with them when they followed you, Jack."  
  
"Wait, they followed me, when did they follow me?"  
  
"The day that I saw them. They were sitting on the statue looking at everybody then the tall one pointed at you and then they jumped down and followed you," she told him.  
  
"Why were they following you, Jackie Boy?" Spot asked.  
  
"I don't know, Spot. I guess they just liked what they saw," he said with a grin.  
  
Spot laughed, "Whatever. Anyway, so now that I know something about my poachers, I guess we can go in now."  
  
"What are you going to do about them?" Jack asked.  
  
"I'm gonna wait and see if they plan to take over more territory or stick to the little bit they've got. If they stick with what they've got then it's no skin off my back but if they expand, then I'll have to tell them to get lost."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea, Spot," Jack told him. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"No, not really, but I may be stopping by Manhattan in a few days, just to check up on you boys."  
  
"Well, you know you're always welcome to stop by our place anytime." Having finished their discussion the three headed back inside the lodging house. None of them had noticed the two dark figures who were standing at the corner of the building listening to them. As they went inside the figures went up the fire escape toward the rooftop of the Brooklyn Lodging House.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: More soon in the meantime R&R. 


	13. Cue Trumpet Fan Fare - It's Spot!!! ::Cr...

Chapter 12  
  
The morning after the poker game, Dodger woke up in a strange bunk in a strange bunkroom. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The Brooklyn bunkroom was smaller than the Manhattan one and also much more crowded. Looking around she saw that she was the only one with a bunk to herself. At least two boys were in every bunk and dozens more were spread around on the floor. In fact there was barely any space left to walk in the bunkroom due to all the boys.  
  
Feeling a little crowed she decided to find a place to be by herself. Rising from the bunk she carefully found her way over to the window and out on to the fire escape. She used it to climb to the roof of the lodging house. When she got up to the roof she saw two more sleeping figures lying in the corner of the roof.  
  
She couldn't be alone anywhere. Turning around Dodger started to go back down the fire escape. She accidentally kicked a can; it rattled and crashed into a small collection of over cans and bottles. The two figures awoke instantly and turned toward the sound and towards her.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" one of them asked, defensively.  
  
"I'm just looking for a place to be alone," she told them sullenly. Then she got a good look at the two of them. They were the girls from the square. "Hey, you're the girls Spot and Jack were talking about last night."  
  
"They were talking about us?" the redhead asked with a heavy southern accent.  
  
"Yeah, you guys are poaching on Spot's territory."  
  
"Who's Spot?"  
  
"He's the leader of the Brooklyn newsies."  
  
"So, he's your boss?" the redhead asked while the other watched in silence.  
  
"No, I'm a Manhattan newsie. Jack is the leader of the Manhattan newsies," Dodger explained.  
  
"Well, then why are you here, if you don't live here?"  
  
"Brooklyn hosted an all-night poker game. Everyone stays here afterwards and then gets up and goes selling in their own neighborhood. In fact I better go back down and see if the boys are ready to go. Do you guys want to come?"  
  
"Uh, no, but can you do us a favor?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone you saw us, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but why?"  
  
"Well, we don't want anyone to know we're here. Now you better hurry before those boys leave you behind," the girl jumped in to stop any more questions.  
  
"Yeah I better go, bye."  
  
"Bye," she said with a sigh. Then turning to her silent friend she added. "That was close. We better get out of here, before anyone else finds us."  
  
With that the two of them hopped onto the fire escape and climbed down. They disappeared into the city.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: No one has reviewed the last two chapters and I'm a little sad ::sigh:: but that's okay. I'll be fine in a few years. I'll move on and one day after many sessions with my psychologist I may go on to lead a normal life. On the other hand if nice people were to review this chapter I might be able to recover and there would be no need for a psychologist. 


	14. The End of the Beginning

Chapter 13  
  
A few weeks had passed since the Brooklyn poker game and Smarts and Dodger had settled into their new home. They were happy as newsies. Though the work was harder, they had gotten to meet all kinds of people and they had fun with their new friends. They settled into a routine.  
  
That afternoon Jack and Dodger headed back to Tibby's to meet the rest of the newsies. They sat at their regular table and were soon joined by the rest of the newsies.  
  
"So, Smarts, Dodger, I guess you two have decided to stick around, huh?" Race asked the pair.  
  
"Yep," Dodger told him with a grin. "We like being newsies."  
  
"Good."  
  
Dodger noticed that not all the newsies seemed as pleased by the fact that they were staying. Snipeshooter glared at her and Smarts and stormed out the door. Silently she got up and followed him out of the building. She caught up with him at the mouth of an alleyway.  
  
"Hey, Snipes," she called out. He turned.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked sullenly.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for stealing your money the first day we met," she told him.  
  
"You already apologized," he told her.  
  
"I know, but since you haven't forgiven me yet I thought I'd do it all over again," she said with a smile. "Why do you hate me and Smarts, anyway?"  
  
"I don't hate you," he muttered looking down at the ground.  
  
"Then why are you so mean to us?" she asked.  
  
Snipes just shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Well then why don't we call a truce," she told him. She spit in her palm and held it out to him. Snipes looked at her hand then back at her until finally he spit in his own hand and shook hers. "Okay then, now lets go back to Tibby's."  
  
She turned and started to walk back towards the restaurant but stopped when she realized that Snipes still held on to her hand.  
  
"Hey, Snipes, um are you gonna let go of my hand?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, sure, sorry," Snipes said with a blush. They walked side-by-side down the street towards Tibby's.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Yes this is the end of this fic, but I do plan to do sequel(s) and the next one will explain the girls that Dodger met. 


End file.
